Decorating eggs is an art or craft where the shell of an egg is carved, dyed, painted, appliquéd or otherwise decorated using a variety of different techniques. Commercial egg decorating kits are packaged for purchase and include materials, accessories and instructions for decorating eggs.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.